


Symmetry

by thinkingstar



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: DanRor, M/M, Mental Illness, Poetry, Prose Poem, drugged, owlblot, stylized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingstar/pseuds/thinkingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong. Something went wrong. Rorschach can solve it. A weird stylized prose-poem that started as a stylized drabble and got out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry

White paper, black paint.  
Pink fingers, pudgy hands.  
Slow motions, soft swoops.  
Smiling mouth, blank eyes.  
Dark hair, dark eyes.  
Folded paper, pressing palm.  
Flourished paper, mocking laugh.  
Red hair, blue eyes.  
Watching painting, hating picture.  
Hating everything, most of all.  
Touching door, turning lock.  
Hoarse whisper, guiding hands.  
No fight, no help.  
Leading out, taking charge.  
Worried looks, harried moments.  
Screaming sirens, flaring lights.  
Taking off, setting down.  
Splashing water, nearly drowned.  
Messy sickness, filthy floor.  
Dusty corners, broken lock.  
Kitchen sink, lights off.  
Moldy food, broken fridge.  
Canned beans, warm Coke.  
Angry eyes, angry words.  
Undercover, caught off-guard.  
Fighting shouts, calming touch.  
Too soon, too much.  
Painted paper, under foot.  
Symmetry marred, shattered gone.  
Silence falls, memory takes.  
Quiet touches, growled words.  
Denial, agreement, arguments absurd.  
Stairs taken, one by one.  
Closed blinds, rising sun.  
Clothed bodies, stripped bed.  
Touch, touch, neither dead.  
Closed eyes, brown, blue.  
Red hair, brown too.  
Broken mind, weak body.  
Rest by light, hunt by dark.  
Blots slow, glasses gone.  
Sleeping, dawn to dusk.


End file.
